


John, Lestrade, Air-Ducts

by thoroughlysherlocked



Series: Two Characters and a Word walk into a bar... [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Escape, Gen, M/M, Meeting the Parents, hide out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughlysherlocked/pseuds/thoroughlysherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Lestrade are invited to the Holmes' Family Home.</p><p>A super-mini-ficlet based on the title prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John, Lestrade, Air-Ducts

“Greg, what are…”

Lestrade grinned at John. “Exactly the same as you I reckon”. 

“The entire Holmes clan around one dinner table enquiring as to ‘ones intentions’ is a little overpowering, yes.”

"How long do you reckon we can get away with staying here?”

“Oh I don’t reckon they’ll miss us til the cheese course.”

Now it’s just a matter of how long they can stay sitting in an air duct without one of them getting cramp in their leg.


End file.
